


Beyond The Sunrise

by Iclare



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Evan "Buck" Buckley Speaks Spanish, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, buddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iclare/pseuds/Iclare
Summary: Post lawsuit. Eddie misses Buck. Buck misses Eddie. Late night Spanish lesson. Naked.
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 188





	Beyond The Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Based on ‘Sunrise’ from In The Heights. I can’t speak Spanish so I’m assuming the lyrical translations I found online are right. First time Buddie fic. Also please note I haven’t seen season 3/lawsuit gate so forgive any mistakes! Thanks!

‘Are you ready to try again?’ 

Eddie could feel Buck’s lips smirk into the sensitive skin covering his ribs. He looked down at the younger man, waiting for his answer. 

‘I think I’m ready,’ Buck whispered, raising his eyes to meet Eddie’s. In the pale light coming through the loft windows, Eddie’s heart fluttered at how Buck’s eyes sparkled. 

‘Okay. Here we go.’ 

Buck pulled away from where he had been lying, his head laying on Eddie’s strong chest, his arm resting across the toned stomach of his lover, his fingers tracing unseen doodles on the skin. Could he call him his lover? They had been at odds for so long, the lawsuit building a wall between them, Eddie’s apparent hatred for him cementing the bricks strong. 

‘Esquína.’ 

Buck came back to the moment. 

‘Corner.’ 

‘Tienda.’

‘Store.’

‘Bombilla.’ 

‘Lightbulb.’ 

‘You’re sure?’ 

Buck lifted his lips to smile. 

‘I’m sure.’ 

‘Three out of three, you did alright,’ Eddie praised, leaning down and pressing a kiss into Buck’s curls. 

Buck shivered at the touch. He had wanted this for so long. He honestly had thought that Eddie would never speak to him again. He had been avoiding him, understandably so. Long gone were the subtle looks across the room, the lingering touches in the locker room, the constant security of having his back. Buck had been on his own. 

‘Teach me a little more?’ 

Buck resumed his position on Eddie’s chest, sighing happily at the feeling of the other man’s fingers rubbing up and down his back. The two men were naked, cuddled beneath the covers on Buck’s bed. It was early Sunday morning, around 3am if Buck had to guess. The night was just beginning to lighten into day and Buck was feeling warm and drowsy. Had it been a dream? No. No. 

‘Calor.’ 

Eddie’s deep voice spoke near his ear and Buck shivered again. Eddie shifted, pulling the covers up around them more. He kissed Buck’s temple. 

‘Heat.’ 

‘Anoche.’ 

‘Last night.’ 

Eddie smiled, pulling Buck closer to him, if that were even possible. His thighs still burned, his body sated. 

‘Dolor.’ 

Buck froze, lifting his head to look at Eddie’s face. He was worried what might be looking back at him. He was surprised Eddie was there at all. When Buck had heard his front door knock frantically at around 10pm he had panicked and assumed the worst. Running to answer it in just his pyjama bottoms, the last person he had been expecting to see was Eddie Diaz. 

‘Pain.’ 

Eddie smiled softly at Buck’s whisper. 

‘That’s right.’

Not only had Buck thought their friendship was over, he thought that spending any time with the man he secretly loved had vanished. 

‘I can’t do this anymore,’ Eddie had announced when Buck had opened the door, pushing past him to enter the apartment. Buck closed the door behind him, turning, expecting a right hook to the face. 

Eddie had grabbed his face in his hands and Buck almost saw his life flash before his eyes. Then he felt Eddie’s soft lips on his and his life spun before him anyway. He never knew a kiss could feel so euphoric. 

‘I want to be with you.’ And Buck felt as though his knees might buckle beneath him. He stepped back and supported himself with the kitchen counter. 

‘You want to be with me?’ 

‘Of course I do, idiota.’ 

‘I don’t think the name calling is necessary...’

Eddie’s face burst into a smile and he rushed forward, kissing Buck again, hard and meaningful. 

‘I can’t keep fighting with you. I want to be with you. That is, if you want to be with me?’ 

Buck had never seen Eddie look so vulnerable. 

‘Of course I do, _idiota_.’

The Spanish lilt coming out of Buck’s mouth had Eddie’s pants tenting furiously. He wrapped his arms around Buck’s waist and dragged him up the stairs to his bed, peppering his face with kisses along the way. 

‘Does this mean we can continue with our Spanish lessons?’ Buck asked with a smirk, laying himself back on his bed. Eddie smiled wolfishly at him. 

Now Eddie was silent. Buck watched the rain drops drip down the windows, chewing his lip worriedly. What if last night had been a mistake? What if Eddie wanted him once and that was it? His muscles were tensing as he silently panicked. 

‘Llámame.’ 

‘...Call me?’ 

‘Azul.’

‘Blue.’ 

Eddie smirked. 

‘Ámame.’ 

Buck’s breath all but stopped in his lungs. 

‘L-love me.’ 

Eddie’s fingers stopped moving. 

‘Perhaps I do.’ 

Buck raised his head, tears filling his eyes. He looked at Eddie, surprised to see his lover’s warm brown eyes watering back at him. 

The two men were silent for moment, the only sound their breathing and the rain tapping against the windows. 

Buck chewed his bottom lip in thought. Eddie reached his free hand up and rubbed his thumb over it, shaking his head softly. Buck blinked, releasing a tear from his eye. 

‘Well, how do you say kiss me?’ 

Eddie smiled, moving his hand from Buck’s face to cup his cheek.

‘Bésame.’ 

Buck pushed himself up so he was resting on his elbows. 

‘And how do you say hold me?’

‘Abrázame,’ Eddie whispered back, pushing himself up to rest against the headboard. Buck crawled up beside him, swinging his leg over so that he was resting in Eddie’s lap, the covers strewn at the end of the bed, Eddie’s thighs strong beneath him. Eddie rested his hands on Buck’s hips, the skin warm. 

‘So how do you say help me?’ Buck whispered. 

‘Ayúdame.’ Eddie frowned, his grip on Buck’s hips tightening. 

Buck smiled, reaching down and grabbing Eddie’s hands, intertwining their fingers at their sides. 

‘And how do you say promise me?’ 

Eddie watched Buck’s face. 

‘Prométeme.’ 

Buck leaned forward, kissing Eddie. Softly. Gently. Lovingly. He rested his forehead against his lover’s, opening his eyes to stare at him. 

‘Promise me you’ll stay beyond the sunrise?’ 

‘Para siempre.’ 

Buck smiled, kissing Eddie again.

Forever.


End file.
